


The Time Rafael Learned About A Dark History (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Max Two 'Verse (Traduccion) [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Dark Past, Family Feels, Gen, Growing Up, Homophobic Language, M/M, Racism, Sexist Language
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Alec lleva a Rafael a observar a un nuevo grupo de aprendices de Cazadores de sombras, y Rafael recibe una gran conmoción cuando se entera, sin previo aviso, sobre la oscura historia de los Cazadores de sombras que se llevan trofeos y botines de guerra de los mundanos.





	The Time Rafael Learned About A Dark History (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Time Rafael Learned About A Dark History](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736788) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



 

Siempre habían dicho que, si Rafael quería aprender más sobre el trabajo de su padre y el legado de su sangre Nephilim, le dejarían tomar sus propias decisiones. Alec una vez había asumido que sería criado como Cazador de sombras incluso. Ahora, sin embargo, mientras él y Magnus se sentaban frente a Rafael y compartían una mirada, Alec casi no podía imaginar entrenar a su dulce niño para empuñar una espada serafín.

—Solo quiero aprender más sobre eso, —agregó cuando ninguno de los padres reaccionó. —No estoy diciendo que realmente quiera obtener a las Marcas y comenzar a entrenar, pero solo quiero saber. Yo... Quiero ver cómo es.

Magnus apretó la mano de Alec. —Bueno, dijimos que podías elegir, —dijo Magnus débilmente, mirando a Alec. —¿Qué piensas?

Alec asintió. —Sí, está bien, —dijo, volviéndose hacia Rafael. —Max tiene otros adolescentes que viven aquí entrenándose con él, —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Puedo llevarte a una de sus sesiones vespertinas después de la escuela, —estuvo de acuerdo. Sonrió, todavía un poco conmocionado por la repentina comprensión de que, ahora que había cumplido diez hace dos días, Rafael tenía la misma edad que cuando recibió sus primeras marcas y comenzó a entrenar. —¿Crees que quieres ser un Cazador de sombras, incluso si no estás seguro?, —Preguntó.

Rafael se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. Solo sé de lo que habla nuestra familia. No sé nada sobre Idris o de los Cazadores de sombras o Alicante o de la Clave. No sé nada sobre las runas aparte de lo que recogí de tus runas y de que papá nos enseñó cosas en los libros. No tengo idea si lo quiero o no. Solo quiero aprender.

—Bueno, ese es un buen comienzo, —dijo Magnus, sonriendo a Rafael. —Sabes que nunca te apuraremos ni te forzaremos a elegir una forma u otra. Siempre te dejaremos hacer tus propias elecciones.

—Acerca de esto, —Alec lo hizo rápidamente, dándole a Rafael una mirada cómplice. —Comer Lucky Charms para cenar no es una elección que puedas hacer. —Alec conocía a Rafael demasiado bien como para dejar que esa afirmación fuera sacada de contexto.

Una vez que Rafael se fue a jugar con Max, que estaba absolutamente convencido de que podría enseñar a las chicas a leer, aunque no podían decir más que unas pocas palabras hasta el momento, Magnus se volvió hacia Alec con una mirada de sorpresa agradable. —¿Cómo es nuestro niño de apenas diez años tan reflexivo e inteligente?, —Preguntó incrédulo. —Es tan inteligente. Esa fue una destreza de toma de decisiones más lógica e inteligente que la mitad de los adultos que conozco.

—Siempre fue un chico realmente inteligente, —le recordó Alec. —Aprendió inglés muy rápido, y se puso al día en la escuela muy fácilmente. Él es realmente inteligente.

Magnus le apretó la mano otra vez. —Tal vez es algo Nephilim. Eres el chico más inteligente que conozco, —dijo, haciendo ojos juguetones a Alec.

Alec rodó sus ojos con una sonrisa y pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Magnus para besar su sien. —Jace es Nephilim, Magnus. Jace, —subrayó, y Magnus resopló.

—De acuerdo, tal vez sea solo una coincidencia, —admitió. Él suspiró. —Dios, nuestro bebé es lo suficientemente mayor como para comenzar el entrenamiento del Cazador de sombras si así lo decide. Dios, ¿cómo es eso posible?

—No tengo ni puta idea, —dijo Alec con dureza, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras luchaba contra la sensación de aprensión en sus pulmones.—Comencé a entrenar tan pronto como era legalmente posible, a la misma edad que él, y ahora que soy el padre de un niño de diez años, no puedo imaginarme cómo mis padres alguna vez me dejaron hacer eso. Le prometimos que podía tomar sus decisiones, así que no lo detendré si lo decide, pero, Dios, Magnus, la idea de enseñar a matar a un niño tan pequeño es solo... Joder, —gimió, poniéndose la mano en la cara.—Nunca he pensado sobre esto. Todos nosotros, simplemente, comenzamos a pasar por un entrenamiento físico extenuante y comenzamos a entrenar con armas letales a su edad. ¡Mierda, el padre de Jace violó la ley y comenzó a llevarlo a cazar cuando tenía la edad de Max!

Magnus sonrió tristemente. —Cariño, también me mata, créeme, pero yo estaba vivo en un momento en el que ya estaríamos buscándole a Rafael una esposa, por lo que en unos tres años se casaría, —enfatizó. —Me rompe el corazón pensar en mi inocente niño sosteniendo un arma, pero no es tan sorprendente como podría ser cuando nací de una madre de trece años.

—Oh, Dios, —gimió Alec, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. —¡Es ocho años más joven que mis padres cuando se casaron!

Magnus se rió, acariciando la espalda de Alec con dulzura. —Oh, Alexander. Finalmente te sorprende el hecho de que nuestros bebés están creciendo, ¿eh?, —Preguntó, y Alec gimió espectacularmente mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá. Él sonrió. —Alec. Él tiene diez. Él ha sido nuestro por menos de tres años. Él no está creciendo con nosotros. Él todavía es un niño pequeño. Él juega con coches y colores con crayones. Simplemente porque históricamente, los niños no tuvieron mucha infancia, y simplemente porque su cultura acorta la infancia, incluso ahora en el siglo XXI, eso no significa que va a volverse un poco adulto. —Le dio unas palmaditas a su muslo. —Él solo tiene curiosidad sobre su gente, Alec. Él no te está pidiendo que lo lleves a cazar demonios. Solo quiere aprender sobre tu cultura.

Alec de repente miró al techo con horror. —Oh Dios. ¡Max tiene ocho años!

Magnus puso los ojos en blanco. —Y tienes casi treinta.

—Jamila e Iman ya tienen un año, ¿qué coño, qué mierda? —Alec gimió, poniendo ambas manos sobre su rostro. —No. Mis bebés son todos bebés.

Magnus lo miró divertido y luego se levantó y le dio unas palmaditas en las piernas. —Está bien queridp. Te dejo en tu crisis de la mediana edad. Acaba por superarlo antes de las cinco, porque Clary vendrá a buscar una poción que mezclé para la ciática de Jocelyn. Se inclinó y besó dulcemente a Alec justo en la coronilla de su cabeza antes de dejarlo allí en su pequeño pánico.

****

Alec se sorprendió, pero se divirtió un poco cuando Clary, al enterarse de lo que Rafael quería hacer, le preguntó si podía venir a aprender algo sobre ellos también. Ella era, por supuesto, simplemente curiosa, porque había dejado muy claro que ella era feliz como una mundana y no le importaba unirse al mundo Nephilim de ninguna manera, pero Alec todavía pensaba que era bueno para ella. Su mejor amigo era un vampiro y su padre era un hombre lobo, por lo que el Mundo de las Sombras también era su mundo.

—Solo recuerda. Saben que Luke es un contacto de Subterráneos, no un antiguo Cazador de Sombras, —le susurró a Clary mientras se acercaban al Instituto. —Eres solo su hijastra Mundana. No sabrán que eres todo menos mundana, así que el secreto de tu madre está a salvo, —prometió. Él miró a Rafael. —No necesito recordarte lo mismo de siempre, ¿verdad? La madre de Clary es simplemente una mundana, ¿verdad?

Rafael rodó los ojos. —Lo sé, papá.

Alec negó con la cabeza. —Por supuesto que sí, lo sabes todo, ¿no? —Bromeó, sonriendo cuando Rafael y Clary compartieron una risita divertida. —Bien, tú, Rafael, vas a buscar a Max Uno. Clary y yo tenemos que presentarle a James para que tenga permiso oficial para estar aquí.

—De acuerdo, ¡buena suerte, Clary!, —Dijo Rafael saludando antes de dirigirse hacia la habitación de Max.

Clary sonrió mientras se dirigían hacia allí. —Hombre, tus hijos me hacer querer algo, —dijo con un suspiro. —Tales niños dulces. Especialmente las gemelas! Son tan adorables. ¡Quiero uno!

Alec suspiró con una sonrisa tímida. —Nunca pensé en tener hijos hasta que encontré a Max y me gusta... en el momento en que lo recogí, no tenía intención de quedármelo, pero lo miré y sentí la necesidad de protegerlo y pensé que era tan asombroso. Luego, la semana antes de que decidiera retenerlo y convertirlo en mi hijo, todo lo que hizo me hizo enamorarme más. Los bebés son tan... —se interrumpió y luego hizo un puño frente a ellos. —Ni siquiera puedo usar palabras. Simplemente los amo a todos. Incluso bebés que no son míos. Los veo y pienso “sí, haces un buen trabajo con el bebé, gente, ese un bebé agradable”. Clary se rió de él y se encogió de hombros. —También amo a mis hijos mayores, pero eso es como la recompensa. Tienes a este pequeño, hermoso y perfecto bebé y puedes verlo crecer y convertirse en una pequeña persona y saber que esa pequeña persona te ama y es tuya. —Él sonrió. —Incluso si no los hiciste realmente, los ayudaste a convertirse en la persona que van a ser un día, entonces este sentimiento de 'lo hice'. Es asombroso.

Clary le dio un pequeño 'awwww'. —Eres un padre, —bromeó, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Tiene que ser raro que sea diferente con Rafael, pero lo amas igual.

Alec asintió. —Es extraño, pero no de una buena o mala manera. Él no es menos mi bebé solo porque nunca le di una botella, ¿sabes?

—Por supuesto, —dijo Clary con dulzura. —Él es obviamente tu hijo, aún así. Tienes esta vibra ‘para cuidar’ que él también tiene. Vas a tener totalmente como una docena de nietos, —bromeó.

—Ahora eso es algo en lo que ni siquiera quiero pensar, —bromeó. —Bien. Aquí vamos a la oficina de James, —dijo, girando hacia la puerta ya abierta, solo para detenerse cuando encontró a Jace, Max e Izzy allí. —Oh, hola chicos. —Se hizo a un lado, dejando que Clary entrara a la oficina. —James, esta es Clary Fray, —dijo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. —La hija de Luke Garroway. Está aquí mientras Rafael está observando.

James asintió. —Hola, Clary. De nada, siempre que escuche a Alec y siga las instrucciones que le dé, —explicó. —Aquí hay cosas peligrosas para aquellos que no son cazadores de sombras, así que cualquier cosa que él te diga es por tu propio bien.

Ella asintió. —Claro, lo tengo. —Ella arqueó las cejas y suspiró. —Definitivamente no quiero morir en una muerte horrible porque toqué un fondo de pantalla anti mundano o algo así, —dijo e Isabelle se rió entre dientes.

—No te preocupes, la decoración hortera no dañará nada más que a tus ojos, —dijo, tendiéndole la mano. —Soy Isabelle Lightwood. La hermana de Alec.

Clary le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa. —He escuchado mucho de ti. Deben ser sus hermanos, —les dijo a los otros dos.

—Jace aquí, —comenzó James, —también es su Parabatai. —Asintió con la cabeza a Jace y Alec. —Podéis comenzar la lección de Rafael enseñándole sobre los Parabatai, y responder de lo que estoy seguro son las preguntas candentes de Clary sobre eso, —dijo, en un claro rechazo.

Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo y Alec miró hacia atrás. —Entonces, ¿por qué estabais con James?, —Preguntó, y Max bajó la cabeza mientras Jace le daba una palmadita en la espalda con una sonrisa.

—Pobre Max, aquí, salió anoche, sin permiso, y terminó bebiendo vino Faerie, —dijo, y Alec se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Max, ¿fuiste corriendo desnudo por Queens?, —Preguntó, y Jace resopló.

—No estaba en Queens, —defendió, pero Max solo lo miró, horrorizado.

—Corriste desnudo...

Alec asintió seriamente. —Tuve que perseguirlo y abordarlo para envolver una chaqueta alrededor de su cintura. Ni siquiera pude comenzar a intentar ponerle los pantalones así...

Isabelle acarició la espalda de Max. —Nuestro pequeño delincuente, afortunadamente, no es Jace. Simplemente confesó su amor eterno por un extraña e intentó besarla porque, según el metraje de la cámara de seguridad que tuvimos que pagar para borrar, “soy demasiado viejo para ser un beso virgen”, —dijo y Max gimió patéticamente con ambas manos sobre su cara llameante. Jace tuvo que tirar de él hacia un lado para evitar que corriera a una columna, estaba demasiado ocupado ocultando la cara.

Clary se rió. —Awww, no, pobrecito. —Ella sonrió. —No te preocupes, tus hermanos son malos. No creo que sea gracioso que bebas alcohol, —consoló. —Además, ¿qué tienes dieciséis? Por favor, hay muchos jóvenes de dieciséis años que nunca besaron a nadie.

Jace se mofó. —Ella está mintiendo, nerd. Los únicos dieciséis años que no han besado a nadie son nerds como tú, —se burló afablemente.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco. —Por favor, tienes dieciséis. No te pasa nada por tener dieciséis años y no besar a nadie. Max lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué soy el único?, —Se quejó.

—Amigo, —dijo Alec, dándole una sola ceja levantada. —Magnus fue la primera persona que besé. Fui padre antes de haber besado a alguien. Ni siquiera puedes hablar.

Jace realmente dejó de caminar. —Amigo, espera, ¿en serio? Tu esposo fue el primero... no, como que sé que eras virgen, ¿pero ni siquiera besando?

Alec se encogió de hombros. —¿Sí? Creí que lo sabías.

—Lo hice, —dijo Isabelle encogiéndose de hombros. —¿De verdad, Jace?

Jace balbuceó. —¡Pensé que probablemente lo había mantenido en la lista de lesionados! ¡Salió con nosotros cuando éramos adolescentes! ¡No es como si siempre tuviéramos ojos en él! Hubiera sido tan fácil para él besarse con un tipo al azar en una fiesta. O demonios, una chica para intentar y asegurarse.

—Awwww, —dijo Clary de repente, mirando a Alec. —¿Es Magnus la única persona a la que has besado alguna vez?, —Chilló, y él se rió entre dientes en su dramatismo, pero asintió.

—Sí, y para realmente alegrar tu corazón romántico, solo lo besé después de que dejara escapar que estaba enamorado de mí, —dijo, y ella, como era de esperar, en realidad chilló, colocando una mano sobre su boca como ella saltó arriba y abajo.

—¡Dios mío, es como una película romántica!, —Dijo ella, abofeteándolo repetidamente en el brazo mientras miraba a Isabelle. —¡La historia de amor de tu hermano es increíble!

Isabelle sonrió. —Sí lo es. Para él, —agregó, haciendo una mueca. —Lo último que quiero es un marido. O niños. Y el barco 'el único hombre con el que he estado' navegó hace mucho tiempo, —dijo ella, moviendo las cejas.

Max hizo una mueca. —Ew, Izzy, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que decir cosas así?

Jace sonrió, pasando un brazo por sus hombros mientras caminaban de nuevo. —Solo alégrate de que no estamos hablando de mi vida sexual, nerd.

—Por favor, no, —se quejó Max. —Al menos Izzy probablemente no tiene Varicela Demoníaca…

—¡Ese fue un rumor vicioso difundido por ese idiota en Idris!, —Jace se defendió con vehemencia, haciendo que Alec se riera y sacudiera la cabeza hacia Clary.

—No preguntes. Realmente, no quieres saberlo, —dijo e Isabelle asintió con seriedad.

Alec aplaudió a Max en la espalda. —Sigue adelante. Vamos a ir a mostrarle a Clary primero. Dile a la otra que comience a calentar y asegúrate de que Rafael no se haya escabullido para tratar de robar una estela de nuevo.

****

Rafael estaba sentado y esperando en la sala de entrenamiento cuando oyó que alguien venía. Levantó la vista y vio a cinco niños mayores que entraban, todos hablando y riendo juntos. Permaneció en su lugar sentado en el piso junto a la puerta, ya que ninguno de ellos era Max Uno. Lo miraron, pero ninguno de ellos se dirigió a él. Aunque podía oírlos hablar. No los conocía, porque solo habían estado allí por menos de una semana, pero había escuchado a la tía Izzy hablar de ellos.

Por proceso de eliminación, se dio cuenta de que la chica con el pelo rizado que parecía un poco mayor que él, tal vez trece, tenía que ser Elaine Montclaire. Había un chico alto y pelirrojo casi maduro que la tía Izzy había llamado Marty. Había dos chicas de cabello claro, así que no recordaba quién tenía dieciséis años y quién tenía catorce años, pero uno era Mason y el otro era Charlotte. Y el último chico tenía el pelo negro y la piel más oscura, y pensó que tenía que ser Ricky Goel. Ricky Goel tenía dieciséis años, al igual que Max, y la única persona de la que Rafael había oído hablar antes, porque era el hermano menor de Raj.

—Escuché que las barreras son barreras de brujos, —dijo una de las chicas, Charlotte o Mason.

—Sí, —dijo Ricky, mirando a su alrededor. —El Gran Brujo estas en partes. Él trabaja para el Instituto todo el tiempo. Mi madre dijo que Raj se había vuelto demasiado blando con los Subterráneos. Él nunca se queja de que un hechicero camine por ahí.

Marty se encogió de hombros. —Escuché que aquí son muy diferentes.

Elaine, que era la más joven del grupo, sonrió. —En el último instituto en el que estuve, todavía tenían una bóveda secreta llena de botines. —Ella asintió. —Hubo marcas de brujos.

La cabeza de Rafael se levantó y él miró confundido. —¿Marca de brujo?, —Preguntó Charlotte o Mason. —¿Cómo... quitado partes de un cuerpo?

Elaine asintió. —¡Sí! El director del Instituto dijo que, cuando solían matar brujos, podían cortarles los cuernos o las colas o lo que sea y mantenerlos para decorar su sala de trofeos. Como cuando los cazadores cuelgan cabezas de jabalí.

El corazón de Rafael comenzó a latir en su pecho ante un pensamiento tan horrible. Nunca había oído hablar de cazadores de sombras matando brujos.

Elaine continuó. —Tenían cuernos de un brujo y los ojos de su esposa estaban en un frasco. ¡Eran completamente negros! ¡Todo el globo ocular! —Ella dijo emocionada. Algunos de los otros parecían incómodos ante la emoción de la idea, pero Rafael no podía concentrarse, porque todo lo que podía ver en su cabeza eran los ojos de gato de papá flotando en un frasco.

Rafael ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a respirar demasiado fuerte hasta que la chica más vieja de Charlotte o Mason comenzó a acercarse. —Hey chico. No te preocupes Todos tienen miedo de los brujos. Sus marcas no son peligrosas, por lo general, son solo lo que los identifica como demoníacos. No hay motivo para temer el botín en algún viejo instituto polvoriento. —Ella arrugó la nariz con una sonrisa amable. —Además, eso es ilegal ahora. Trabajar con brujos hace que no se vuelvan tan fácilmente, y podemos vigilar sus actividades...

—Oye, ¿qué le estás diciendo a él? —Rafael miró a su alrededor ansiosamente a la voz de Max Uno y él se levantó del piso y corrió al lado de su tío. Quería ser un niño grande para su padre el primer día viendo el entrenamiento, pero dijeron cosas tan horribles que solo quería que alguien estuviera a salvo. Max miró a Rafael, donde se aferró a su cintura, escondiendo su rostro en la camisa de Max, y los miró a los ojos.—Mason, ¿qué le dijiste?, —Exigió.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. —Simplemente lo asustaron un poco hablando de brujos y marcas de brujos.

Max frunció el ceño, mirando a Rafael. —¿Por qué te asustaría?, —Preguntó, y Rafael solo negó con la cabeza, mirándolo con miedo en sus ojos marrones que Max nunca había visto.

—¡Les estaba contando todo sobre el botín en el último Instituto en el que estuve!, —Dijo Elaine con orgullo. —Tenían cuernos de brujo montados en una tabla...

—¡¿Qué mierda?!, —espetó Max, tirando de Rafael con más fuerza en su costado. —Mierda, ¿qué mierda, Elaine?! ¿Dónde fue eso? Eso es tan ilegal! Es horrible e incorrecto, ¡por eso fue prohibido! ¡Eso ha sido ilegal durante dos siglos!

Ricky asintió, luciendo incómodo. —Eso no es realmente genial, Elaine. Quiero decir... están violando la Ley en ese Instituto.

Max empujó a Rafael detrás de él, caminando hacia los otros donde estaban sentados en el banco. —¿Dónde estabas? Cuando mi hermano escuche sobre esto...

—Max, no lo empeores, —le advirtió Marty. —Te atrapan porque eres tan mundano, no te conviertas en un cuento, —dijo sin desagrado, pero tampoco amistoso.

Max se puso en toda su altura, era alto como papá, pero no tan alto como papá, y señaló a Rafael. —¡Ese es mi sobrino al que le estás diciendo esta mierda!

Ricky rió disimuladamente. —¡Guau, no me extraña que se haya asustado si su madre duerme con Subterráneo! No sabía que tuviera un hijo en algún momento, pero sabía que tu hermana era una puta.

Rafael y Max no tuvieron la oportunidad de decir algo, porque la voz de la puerta estaba enojada. —¿Qué acabas de decir sobre mi hermana?

Rafael vio como el tío Jace comenzaba a caminar por el piso hacia el repentinamente aterrado Ricky y el resto de los niños. —¡Jace! —Tío Jace se detuvo y se volvió, pero Rafael no lo vio porque cuando escuchó la voz de su padre, soltó un leve jadeo y corrió hacia él, golpeándole la pierna.

—Papá, —dijo en alivio, aferrándose al centro de su padre.

****

Alec miró a Rafael, que estaba claramente muy molesto, y de vuelta a Max, que parecía enfurecido, y a Jace, que estaba convencido de que el hermano pequeño de mierda de Raj había dicho una palabra horrible a Isabelle.

Isabelle se adelantó, con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, pero antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera decir nada, Clary pasó como una tromba, caminó hasta Ricky y le dio una bofetada en la cara. —¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablar así de una mujer!? —dijo enojada. —Tú, pequeña mierda, todo está mal con los niños en estos días. ¡Discúlpate con ella por decir un comentario tan sexista, pequeño idiota!, —Exigió, señalando a Isabelle.

Ricky se vio sorprendido, y los otros niños, superando a su sorpresa, comenzaron a aullar de risa, con la notable excepción de Max, quien aún parecía molesto. —Yo- yo- yo solo..

 

—Awww, lo entiendo, —dijo Isabelle, acercándose más. —Eres un perdedor tan patético que no puedes manejar la idea de que puedo dormir con quien quiera cuando ni siquiera puedes hacer amigos, —arrulló burlonamente. —Pero si alguna vez le dices eso a otra mujer, pequeña mierda, me aseguraré de que nunca digas nada más cuando te arranco la lengua irrespetuosa de la boca.

Alec le sonrió con orgullo, pero miró a los niños que se reían. —Todos, deteneos. En fila, —ordenó, y todos se callaron y se alinearon al lado de Ricky. Max se demoró, mirándolos, y Alec frunció el ceño. —¿Max?

Max miró a Rafael y luego a Elaine. —Alec... Rafael probablemente debería... —Se detuvo y Jace miró entre Rafael y los niños y luego miró a Izzy, quien parecía llegar a una conclusión similar.

Isabelle se volvió hacia los niños, con más furia en los ojos que antes. —¿Qué le hiciste a mi sobrino?, —Exigió, y Alec inmediatamente empujó a Rafael detrás de él, en estado de alerta al instante de que estos adolescentes le habían hecho algo a su hijo.

—Qué sucedió, —preguntó en un tono mortalmente tranquilo, mirando a los niños. —¿Alguien le hizo algo a mi hijo?

Marty frunció el ceño. —¿Tu hijo, Alec?

—Pensé que habías dicho que era un ma... —Mason golpeó una mano sobre la boca de su hermana, que parecía aterrorizada por su error.

Jace entrecerró los ojos a Charlotte. —¿Casi llamas a mi Parabatai marica?, —Preguntó en voz baja, y Charlotte negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco. —Por qué sí, lo soy, felizmente casado también, con cuatro hijos, —dijo simplemente, mirando hacia la línea.—Ahora. ¿Quién molestó a mi hijo?

Max miró preocupado a Rafael. —Alec... Alec, estaban hablando de botín en algún instituto donde Elain solía estar. —Vaciló. —Sobre... sobre las colecciones de marcas de brujos, —dijo en tono dolido.

La cabeza de Alec giró bruscamente y apretó su mano sobre Rafael. —¿Qué? —Escupió, con la voz llena de ácido. Gentilmente empujó a Rafael y se acercó a Elaine. —¿No tienes idea de quiénes somos? ¡¿Ninguno de vosotros se molestó en averiguar los detalles de dónde vendríais a vivir?! —Se giró para mirar toda la línea. —¿Hablaste acerca de asesinar a Subterráneos delante de mi hijo?, —Les gritó.

—Pero Alec, ella solo está hablando de los viejos botines de brujo, —trató de defender Marty. —Ella sabe que eso es ilegal. Ella solo nos dijo lo que encontró...

—Mi marido es el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, —dijo Alec seriamente, viendo a Marty a los ojos. —Él... —señaló a Rafael. —Acabo de oír a tus estúpidos niños que se ríen por cortar pedazos de su padre y su hermano, y si Max no te hubiera detenido, ¡Dios sabe lo que se hubiera dicho sobre las garras de los hombres lobo cuando mis otros hijos son hombres lobo!, —Gritó con enojo.

—Solo tiene trece años, no sabe...

Alec caminó por la línea hacia Mason en un solo paso. —¡¿Ella no sabe que el asesinato está mal! Porque eso es todo lo que era. —Dio un paso atrás, mirándolos a todos. —Todas esas marcas de brujos son personas orgullosas del asesinato. Es extremadamente raro que los brujos hagan cualquier cosa para justificar que vayamos tras ellos, y siempre intentamos arrestar a las personas, no matarlas. ¡Mantener a las partes del cuerpo como trofeos es lo que hacen los asesinos en serie! Nuestro tipo eran los monstruos asquerosos de esa época, y algunos de nosotros desearíamos poder salirnos con la nuestra ahora, —dijo enojado. —Pero aprenderás muy rápido que no toleramos ese tipo de tonterías aquí.

Max miró a sus compañeros de entrenamiento y negó con la cabeza. —Esa es mi familia a la que estás tratando como 'cosas' no como personas, —dijo, luciendo disgustado con ellas. —En frente de mi sobrino, —agregó deliberadamente, y todos parecían adecuadamente intimidados.

Clary le echó una mirada a Alec. —Sí, un primer vistazo a Cazadores de sombras, Alec, —dijo arrastrando las palabras. —Racismo asno bruto.

Alec negó con la cabeza. —No puedo expresar lo mucho que lo siento por haber tenido que presenciar la peor parte de Nephilim a primera vista.

—¿Papá? —Al instante, Alec se giró y se acercó a Rafael, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras jugueteaba en su lugar. —Papá, me quiero ir, —dijo en voz baja, y Alec se agachó frente a él. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Rafael y Rafael olfateó y apretó sus rasgos, claramente negándose a mostrar debilidad frente a esos niños mayores. —No, no creo que quiera verlos entrenar nunca más.

Alec asintió entendiendo, tirando de él en un abrazo. —¿Te importa si Clary te lleva a casa para que pueda asegurarme de que estos terribles niños aprendan a pensar dos veces antes de decir cosas tan horribles de nuevo?

Rafael asintió, vacilando mientras miraba hacia donde Jace estaba caminando arriba y abajo de la fila de aprendices. —¿Es eso lo que Maryse quiere hacerle a papá porque a ella no le gustan los Subterráneos? ¿C-Cortarlo en pedazos? —Susurró en la voz más aterrorizada.

—No, —dijo Alec en serio. —Puede que no le gusten Subterráneos, pero nadie quiere hacer pedazos a Papá. Nadie lo hace nunca más. Jamás. Eso fue algo horrible que la gente hizo hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Pero por qué?, —Preguntó Rafael débilmente. —¿Por qué alguna vez lastimaron a gente como Papá?

Alec pasó una mano por el cabello de Rafael. —Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero ¿puedes esperar hasta que estemos en casa con papá? Esa es una pregunta mucho más grande de lo que creo que deberíamos abordar en este momento. Vamos a llevarte a casa, y te tranquilice, y cuando termine asegurándome de que nunca vuelvan a decir cosas así, volveré a casa y tú, papá y yo podemos hablar, ¿de acuerdo?

Rafael asintió. —Está bien. —Abrazó a Alec con fuerza cuando Alec le besó la cara, y Alec detestaba dejarlo ir. Sin embargo, tenía una lección para enseñar, así que se puso de pie y dejó que Clary viniera a tomar la mano de Rafael.

—Lo siento mucho, —le dijo Alec y ella solo sonrió tristemente, asintió con la cabeza antes de tomar a Rafael y dejar que Isabelle la llevara de vuelta a la entrada principal.

Alec se giró después de que se hubieron ido y Jace compartió una mirada con él. —Ahora. Quiero saber de qué instituto estás hablando, Elaine, y luego cada uno comenzará con tablones hasta que les diga que podeis parar, y si se caen, tendrán otros diez minutos añadidos. —Todos parecían sorprendido y él acechó más cerca. —Si tienes la fuerza para decir una palabra en el momento en que terminamos hoy, eso significa que no entrenaste lo suficiente.

Jace sonrió. —Estás jodido ahora, niños, —dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza a Max. —Empiezas cuando lo hacen y te diré cuándo puedes moverte a otra cosa, —dijo, y Max asintió con gravedad, alineándose con sus compañeros aprendices.

****

Magnus estaba muy sorprendido cuando, horas antes de esperar que alguien volviera a casa, escuchó que se abría la puerta principal. Oyó pequeños pasos que golpeaban el pasillo y se levantó de su escritorio. Cuando llegó a la puerta, oyó el portazo de una habitación y se giró para ver a Clary caminando por la sala de estar. —¿Clary? ¿Creí que tú y Rafael estarían toda la tarde?

Clary negó con la cabeza, parecía enojada. —Es probable que esos adolescentes estén pateando el culo de por vida.

Los sentidos paternosnde Magnus estaban instantáneamente alerta. —¿Qué le hicieron a mi hijo?, —Preguntó mientras el miedo empezaba a levantarse. —¿Él está bien? A dónde fue...

—Fue con Max en cuanto abrí la puerta, —dijo con tristeza. Ella sacudió su cabeza. —Esos niños horribles. No sé qué diablos estaba pasando, pero por la forma en que Max Lightwood estaba molesto y por la manera en que Alec se asustó, y lo molesto que estaba Rafael, lo único que pude sacar de todo eso fue que uno de los las niñas solían vivir en un Instituto que guardaba como trofeos de caza de ¿Subterráneos? —preguntó, haciendo una mueca. —Algo sobre cortar pedazos a los Subterráneos muertos.

El corazón de Magnus cayó en su estómago y jadeó. —Oh Dios. —Puso su cara en sus manos momentáneamente. —Dios mío, lo primero que Rafael aprendió sobre los Cazadores de sombras es esa maldita barbaridad. Dios, —gimió. Él levantó la vista. —Hace mucho tiempo, pero no antes de mi vida, lamentablemente, a los Cazadores de Sombras se les permitió guardar las pertenencias o el dinero de los Subterráneos que mataban, y se convirtió en una tradición guardar las marcas de brujo de los brujos que mataban. Como un sangriento deporte disfrazado de su trabajo, —dijo con amargura. Él le mostró sus ojos naturales. —Mis ojos, por ejemplo, hubieran sido un premio maravilloso para algún monstruo.

Ella asintió débilmente. —La chica estaba hablando de marcas de brujos que tenían en secreto, creo. Rafael estaba realmente, realmente asustado. Él estaba casi llorando. Y cuando entramos, no estoy segura de si estaba relacionado, pero uno de los adolescentes dijo algo sobre saber que la hermana de Max era una puta, así que Jace y Alec estaban realmente enojados incluso antes de descubrir de qué estaban hablando esos niños frente a Rafael. —Ella refunfuñó. —Y uno de ellos casi se resbala le da a Alec un insulto homofóbico cuando estaban confundidos acerca de que Rafael era el hijo de Alec. Pero creo que la mayoría de las tonterías y la mierda homofóbica se olvidaron cuando descubrieron que Rafael se había sentado allí por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo escuchar a estas personas hablar de lo genial que era tener cuernos de brujo para enseñar.

Magnus miró hacia el pasillo. —Bueno... tanto para que Rafael se convierta en un Cazador de sombras, lo apuesto. —Sacudió la cabeza.—También sería un Cazador de sombras maravilloso. Con buena cabeza y justo y como es Alec. —Extendió la mano y tiró de Clary en un abrazo. —Será mejor que vaya a ver a mi pobre y traumatizado niño antes de romper y provocar a algunos niños estúpidos.

Clary se rió entre dientes, apretándolo. —Bueno, me levanté y le di una bofetada a la que llamó a Isabelle una puta, así que no puedo decirte mucho sobre eso, —dijo y Magnus echó la cabeza hacia atrás para reírse de la imagen mental.

—Que tengas una buena noche, Clary, —dijo, dejando que se mostrara mientras iba a buscar a su hijo.

****

Alec se quedó el tiempo suficiente para ver a los niños salir de la sala de entrenamiento antes de ir a bañarse y cambiarse para poder irse a casa. Cuando salía del baño, se encontró con Marty, que claramente lo estaba esperando mientras se apoyaba contra la pared frente a ellos. Marty se levantó cuando lo vio, y Alec levantó una ceja.

—Solo quería decir lo siento por lo que sucedió hoy, —dijo seriamente Marty. —Sé que no compensa lo que se dijo frente a tu hijo, pero Elaine solo tiene trece años, Alec. Ella no lo entiende,.

Alec levantó una ceja. —Cuando tenía trece años, estaba cuidando a mi hermano y hermana mayormente solos aquí, sin alardear de una práctica repugnante que fue prohibida hace siglos. ¿Crees que tuve una única interacción amistosa con Subterráneos tan joven?, —Preguntó.—Fui criado de la misma manera que todos vosotros, simplemente no fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para creer realmente las cosas horribles que la gente decía acerca de personas inocentes que son una especie diferente. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Si quieres hacer algo para compensar por traumatizar a mi hijo, le enseñas a esos niños a aprender mejor.

Marty tenía diecisiete años, era casi un adulto, y Alec sabía que trataba de asumir un papel de liderazgo para los más jóvenes, pero no había hecho nada para evitar que Elaine dijera una mierda. —Ella es una niña pequeña, —intentó Marty, y Alec negó con la cabeza.

—Mi hijo de diez años también es un niño pequeño. Elaine es un cazador de sombras. La próxima generación de Cazadores de sombras necesita ser un progreso, no un retroceso. Y después de ser su introducción a los Cazadores de Sombras, él no ha conocido toda la vida en esta ciudad, estoy bastante seguro de que no decidirá convertirse en uno, si dependiera de vosotros, niños, —destacó Alec. —Tienes diecisiete años. A cinco años de donde está, comencé a aprender de primera mano que “solo un niño pequeño” no significaba una mierda. Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta antes de hoy, pero no es un secreto que yo soy el padre de un Subterráneo, —enfatizó. —Pregúntale a cualquiera y ellos te contarán todo sobre cómo la escoria de un primogénito de los Lightwood amante de los Subterráneos adoptó a un bebé brujo que había sido abandonado, a los veintidós años. —Hizo un gesto a su alrededor. —Esto fue todo mío. En la bolsa. Estaba listo para ser el Jefe más joven del Instituto, y perdí todo lo que había trabajado porque protegí a un bebé inocente, —enfatizó. —Había Nephilim aquí que ni siquiera lo alimentaron, estaban tan disgustados por un bebé. —Alec lo miró a los ojos. —Elaine es una niña pequeña a quien se espera que se le perdone por no entender que de lo que ella se jactaba era por el asesinato, pero mi bebé de seis meses no era digno de ser alimentado solo por su especi.

Marty parecía adecuadamente sorprendido. —¿Tú... dejaste el Instituto?, —Preguntó, como si no pudiera imaginar tal cosa, y Alec podía recordar un momento en el que probablemente habría sido de la misma manera. —Entiendo completamente lo que dices, pero aún así. ¿Eres Alec Lightwood y dejaste el Instituto?

—Soy Alec Lightwood-Bane, y elegí ser padre, —respondió. —Todavía no te conozco lo suficiente como para saber si serás o no un padre decente algún día, pero aún puedes ser un líder decente y mostrarles a esos niños lo que hicieron para merecer su castigo. —Alec miró él de cerca. —Eres el único que no dijo nada estúpido hoy, Marty. Eres el único que parece lo suficientemente mayor como para saberlo mejor. Esos niños deberían ser lo suficientemente mayores como para saber mejor ahora. Mi Parabatai lo sabía mejor y ya había matado a demonios y renegados cuando nos conocimos cuando éramos más jóvenes que Elaine. Protegemos tanto a los Mundanos como a los Subterráneos de los que merecen ser cazados y los demonios que nos amenazan a todos. —Sacudió la cabeza.—Y si alguna vez escucho a alguien hablando de marcas de brujos como trofeos en este Instituto, los enviaré ante el consejo. Mi esposo estaba vivo durante el tiempo de esa mierda, aunque afortunadamente solo brevemente. No juego con las ideas arcaicas y monstruosas del pasado. No cuando mis hijos están involucrados.

Marty asintió. —Me aseguraré de que estudien en la biblioteca y aprendan las historias y las leyes de los Nephilim, —asintió, haciendo que Alec sonriera sorprendida.

—¿Ves? Después de todo, puedes ser un buen líder, —dijo, pakmeanso a Marty en el hombro.

Marty caminó lado a lado con él en silencio por un momento antes de hablar. —¿Estás casado con Magnus Bane?, —Preguntó, y Alec asintió, sonriendo.

—Sí. El Alto Brujo Lightwood-Bane, —suspiró. —Hemos estado juntos hace seis años. Casado algunos de ellos.

Marty negó con la cabeza. —¿Cómo es eso? ¿Casarse con un brujo?

—Práctico, —bromeó Alec. —Cuando la Clave me otorgó la tutela de Rafael, él simplemente pasó una tarde remodelando nuestra casa con magia para agregarle una habitación y una habitación para mi hermana si se quedaba a cuidarla. Y cuando adoptamos gemelas el año pasado, lo mismo. Nunca tenemos que movernos, ya que nuestro hogar es mágico.

Marty parecía entretenido. —¿Qué pasa con el hecho de que él es inmortal? ¿No es eso... raro?

Alec se encogió de hombros. —Aún no. Tendré treinta este año, pero igual me veo igual que cuando nos conocimos. Sin canas ni arrugas todavía. Me imagino que será raro cuando parezca viejo y él no, pero puede glamorizarse con nuestros vecinos mundanos cuando llegue ese momento.

—¿No te molesta que dentro de cien años, probablemente seas reemplazado?, —Preguntó Marty sin titubear, haciendo que Alec sonriera por su franqueza.

Alec negó con la cabeza. —No. Porque él se casó conmigo y estamos criando niños juntos. Nunca seré 'reemplazado'. Como si no fuera un reemplazo para alguien que amaba antes que yo. Quiero decir, él nunca estuvo casado o fue padre antes que yo, pero eso es solo porque la gente es estúpida, —bromeó.

Marty lo miró confundido. —Pero estás bien con la idea de que un día, la persona con la que estás casado, especialmente si eres el primer cónyuge que tuvo, se enamorará de alguien más. ¿Cómo pueden un inmortal y un mortal estar casados y que no constantemente se ciernen sobre la relación? Podrías amarlo solo por el resto de tu vida, pero él no hará lo mismo por ti. ¿Eso realmente no te molesta?, —Preguntó, pareciendo más genuinamente curioso que nada.

—Por supuesto que no, —dijo simplemente Alec. Se detuvo para poder enfrentar a Marty. —Mira, no puedo esperar que entiendas esto a los diecisiete años, no es una exageración a tu edad, solo ser honesto, pero cuando creces y realmente te enamoras, te das cuenta de cuán diferente es de lo que era en tu edad. —Él negó con la cabeza. —No me gustaría que mi esposo me ame solo por el resto de su vida si va a vivir siglos más. —Marty parecía dudar y Alec se rió entre dientes. —Espero que encuentre a alguien que lo ame tanto a más que a a mí después de que me haya ido. Lo amo, ¿por qué querría que estuviera solo y triste por cientos de años?, —Preguntó simplemente. —Espero que después de que él termine de afligirme, encuentre a alguien que lo ame y lo haga feliz. Cualquiera que no quiera eso realmente no ama a su esposo inmortal.

Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo y Alec continuó. —Te das cuenta de adulto que 'un solo amor' no siempre es el camino correcto. Mira a Lydia. No es ningún secreto que ella estuvo casada una vez, —dijo, y Marty pareció sorprendido. —Su esposo fue asesinado por un demonio no mucho después de que se casaron, y le tomó mucho tiempo, pero ahora tiene un novio en Alicante. Su esposo no hubiera querido que ella viviera el resto de su vida sola y triste, —dijo con confianza. —Todo el tiempo, los Mundanos pierde un cónyuge y se casan nuevamente. Lo tenemos menos porque a menudo morimos jóvenes juntos, pero así son las cosas. Ahora que amar a otro hombre no significa que lo que tenía con su difunto esposo haya disminuido. Cuando Magnus encuentre a alguien más detrás de mí, no significará que no me ame tanto como creía. Y tal vez tenemos más de lo que 'lo había tenido antes, pero eso no significa que lo que tenía con este hombre que realmente amaba hace doscientos años no fuera todavía real y especial.

—Supongo, —dijo Marty, todavía con aspecto escéptico. —Además, tienes a ese niño brujo con él. Entonces no es como si él alguna vez pudiera olvidarse de ti, —admitió.

Alec asintió. —Eso y mi apellido. —Sacudió la cabeza. —No me preocupa que él me olvide. —Dirigió a Marty una mirada cómplice. —Por mucho que hayas tratado de distraerme con la conversación, me preocupa sobremanera llegar a casa y encontrarlo planeando convertirte en huron y a los otros aprendices en hurones por el trauma que experimentó nuestro hijo.

Marty parecía más afectado esta vez que antes, poniéndose un poco pálido. —Creo que es difícil pensar en el hecho de que los Subterráneos tienen familias. Tus hijos tienen un padre brujo y solo hablamos de la historia como si fuera algo que realmente no sucedió. —Asintió con la cabeza a Alec. —Realmente lamento que tu hijo haya escuchado esas cosas. Trataré de asegurarme de que Elaine realmente entienda que esas son personas de las que está hablando.

—Desearía que todos lo entendieran, Marty, pero por más que lo intente, no puedes ganar con algunos de ellos, —dijo Alec en voz baja. —Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que los niños se vuelvan incapaces de darse cuenta de que cada Subterráneo de quien habláis es una persona con una vida, una familia y sueños, como tú.

—Creo que entiendo eso ahora, —dijo tristemente Marty, deteniéndose mientras Alec continuaba, claramente sumido en sus pensamientos mientras Alec dejaba el Instituto para dirigirse a casa.

****

Rafael no quería hablar con Magnus, lo que era molesto, ya que estaba claramente muy, muy molesto. Max era el único con quien hablaría, y Magnus se quedó solo de pie en la entrada de la habitación de las gemelas mirando a Rafael y Max jugar con sus hermanitas y susurrar de un lado a otro. No quería fisgonear, y sabían que no lo haría, pero aún así era molesto que no pudiera consolar a su niño traumatizado. Max parecía tan visiblemente horrorizado como Rafael, por lo que sin duda Rafael le estaba contando lo sucedido.

Magnus los dejó para ir a la cena, esperando que cuando Alec llegara a casa, todos pudieran sentarse y hablar de eso, y que Rafael ya no estuviera tan confundido ni molesto. Magnus solo podía imaginarse cuán locos serían los Lightwoods cuando su único marco de referencia para los Cazadores de Sombras caería al escuchar de otra fuente recordar con cariño un momento en el que hubiera sido común para cortar a los miembros de su familia en pedazos.

Cuando oyó que se abría la puerta, asomó la cabeza hacia la sala de estar y vio entrar a Alec. —Alexander, —dijo, y Alec lo miró. Hizo girar un dedo para apagar la estufa mientras salía de la cocina. —Alec, ¿qué pasó?, —Preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos y las manos extendidas a los lados. —Clary me dijo por qué mi hijo estaba sufriendo un colapso, pero ¿qué demonios salió mal?, —Preguntó, y Alec inmediatamente cerró la distancia entre ellos y lo abrazó mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba. —Whoa, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó preocupado.

Alec gimió contra su cuello. —Deberías estar orgulloso de que no golpeará a un niño hoy, —dijo sin rodeos y Magnus suspiró, abrazándose a Alec reconfortantemente. —Fue como un grupo gigante de cosas horribles a la vez.

—¿Qué pasó exactamente? —Preguntó Magnus con dulzura, acariciando la espalda de Alec.

Alec frotó su cara en el cuello de Magnus. —Estoy seguro de que lo escuchaste de Clary. La chica de trece años, Elaine, es una cazadora de sombras, —gimió. —Se jactaba de que en el último instituto en el que estuvo tenía secretos despojos y trofeos que no entregaron a la Clave a finales del siglo diecinueve y contándole a los demás todo acerca de los malditos trofeos. —Se estremeció. —Le dije a Rafael que nos esperara, y creo que no les importó que hubiera un niño al azar cuando comenzaron a hablar de eso. Luego, Charlotte, la chica de catorce años, me llamó por marica por accidente...

—¿Cómo lo haces por accidente?! —Exigió Magnus y Alec se rió entre dientes.

—Cuando se mencionó que Rafael es mi hijo, ella soltó bruscamente, 'pero pensé que era un marica' y su hermana tuvo que golpearle la boca con una mano. Los pequeños no tienen tacto, —dijo, retrocediendo. —Y el hermano menor de Raj llamó a Isabelle una puta, y Clary le dio una bofetada en la cara, —agregó con una sonrisa. —Ese es un gilipollas, y se la va a cargar cuando deje que Isabelle los entrene.

—Se lo merece, —dijo Magnus, sonriendo tristemente. —Raj siempre ha sido un idiota, así que no estoy sorprendido. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Rafael no me va a hablar. Él y Max han estado jugando con las chicas desde que llegaron a casa. Decidí preparar la cena para nosotros mientras esperamos.

Alec hizo una dramática cara de miedo. —Oh no, vamos a morir todos, —bromeó y Magnus le dio una bofetada en la cadera y puso los ojos en blanco.

—No todos pueden ser tan perfectos como tú, Alexander, —bromeó. Él se alejó. —¿Quieres intentar hablar con nuestros pobres hijos?, —Preguntó y Alec hizo una mueca.

—Sí, deberíamos comenzar allí. —Encorvó sus dedos a través de la fuerza de Magnus mientras se dirigían a la guardería. Cuando llegaron, Rafael estaba sentado en la mecedora con Iman dormido en sus brazos, su pequeño cuerpo encajando justo contra su pecho. Max y Jamila estaban tumbados en el piso jugando con bloques grandes y redondeados, y Rafael los miraba a los dos con una expresión en sus ojos que era demasiado grave para lo joven que era.

—Hola chicos, —dijo Magnus, entrando a la habitación. Él y Alec se acercaron y asintieron con la cabeza hacia el piso. —Rafael, ¿vienes aquí y nos sentamos todos en el suelo?, —Preguntó Magnus y Rafael asintió en silencio, trayendo cuidadosamente a Iman con él. Él no la bajó incluso mientras se sentaba en el suelo, sino que la colocaba en su regazo y le besaba en la frente mientras ella seguía durmiendo la siesta. —¿Rafe?, —Preguntó en voz baja.

Max, sin embargo, fue el que habló. —¿Por qué esos otros niños querían cortarme y ponerme en una jarra?, —Preguntó sin rodeos, mirando indignado por la idea. —¡Papá, no deberías volver al Instituto, podrían tratar de sacarte los ojos!, —Gritó con miedo.

—No quieren cortarte y ponerte en una jarra, —dijo Magnus con firmeza, extendiendo la mano para tomar a Jamila de él y ponerlo de costado para poder abrazar tanto a Jamila como a Max. —Blueberry, los Cazadores de sombras no cortan nuestras marcas de brujos y las mantienen. ¿De verdad crees que tu papá dejaría que alguien hiciera eso?, —Preguntó, luego miró a Alec. —¿Crees que tu padre trabajaría con personas que querían hacer eso?

Max frunció el ceño. —¿Bueno no?

 

—Pero solían hacerlo. —Rafael habló, mirando a Iman todavía. —¿No es así? Solían estar orgullosos de matar gente y, guardaban marcas de bos como si fueran medallas de oro.

Alec cerró los ojos y exhaló antes de asentir. —Sí. Lo hicieron, —dijo honestamente. Una cosa que él y Magnus siempre habían dicho era que harían lo mejor para no mentirles a sus hijos. No sobre asuntos serios. Y sin importar cuánto le doliera, no pudo ocultar los pecados del pasado de su pueblo. —Hubo un tiempo en el que básicamente no había justicia para los asesinos que lastimaban a los Subterráneos solo por diversión. Sé que incluso si fuera ilegal, papá estaba vivo antes de que lo hicieran cumplir.

Magnus asintió con tristeza. —Es cierto, Rafe. Fue un mal momento. Por eso es tan bueno que las cosas estén mejor hoy. No, aún no nos ven a mí y a Max como tú y papá, pero las cosas son muy diferentes. Mira a los novios de la tía Izzy. Hubo un tiempo en que podría haber sido repudiada por eso. Sus padres se habrían avergonzado de que haya salido con alguien que no fuera Cazador de sombras. Incluso salir Mundanos no fue lo suficientemente bueno. Negó con la cabeza. —Conocía a cazadores de sombras que fueron expulsados de la Clave porque uno de los padres se casó con un Mundano. Fueron desterrados de hablar con alguien de su pueblo nunca más. Las cosas están mucho mejor ahora.

—Pero esa chica todavía se jactaba de eso, —dijo enojado Rafael. Él meció a Iman nerviosamente. —Ella es solo una niña y se estaba riendo de eso. Como los brujos no son personas como ella. Y si dicen eso de los brujos, qué... ¿qué diría ella de ellos? —Rafael miró a Iman y miró a Jamila. —¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan terrible?

Alec suspiró. —Rafe, no es una excusa, pero ella solo tiene trece años. Ella nunca ha aprendido mejor. Podemos arreglar eso y enseñarles mejor.

—¡Tengo diez años y lo sé mejor!, —Dijo rápidamente, con los ojos muy abiertos. —¿Por qué ella no? Ella se estaba riendo... ¡acerca de herir a gente como Papá y Max!

 

Magnus miró a Max y luego decidió que no podía tratar de proteger a ninguno de los dos. —Rafael, hemos hablado brevemente sobre esto antes, pero esto no es nada singular para los Cazadores de sombras, —dijo abiertamente y con sinceridad. —vosotros no lo veis porque los tenemos en una buena escuela y solo ven lo que les dejamos ver en la televisión y en las películas, y no es algo que realmente enfrentemos a menudo debido a quién soy y quién es vuestro padre, pero es simple y puro racismo. Es posible que todavía no hayas aprendido mucho sobre esto, pero fue incluso más reciente que el botín y la caza de brujos que, en este país, Iman y Jamila solo hubieran estado aquí porque habían sido robados de África y traídos aquí para ser esclavos. Sé que has hablado de la esclavitud al menos un poco en la escuela, —explicó. —Pero lo que probablemente no sepas es que fue hace menos de doscientos años, —dijo, y Rafael parecía absolutamente sorprendido. Max parecía un poco confundido, pero probablemente aún no había aprendido sobre la esclavitud en la clase de historia.

—Pero… eso fue después de que los Cazadores de Sombras lo arruinan..

—Sí, —confirmó Alec. —Sesenta años atrás, la mitad de este país no me habría permitido casarme con una mujer que no fuera blanca. Todavía hay personas que os miran divertidos cuando salís conmigo, porque soy blanco y tú, Iman y Jamila no. Incluso ignorando el hecho de que Papá es un hombre, no hay nada de particular en que los Cazadores de Sombras sean terribles en su racismo. Es solo por ser Subterráneos, no por el color de tu piel, —intentó explicar. —Los cazadores de sombras anti-Subterráneos son simplemente racistas. Está todo mal. Todo es terrible. Pero las cosas realmente están mejorando.

Magnus asintió. —Confía en mí, Rafael, Max, —dijo, mirando a los dos. —He vivido lo suficiente como para ver la forma en que los Cazadores de Sombras han cambiado. Nuestra familia es la prueba de que las cosas son mucho mejores. Pero ser mejor no significa que todos sean perfectos. Siempre hay personas que son horribles. Esa pequeña niña puede no ser horrible, —señaló. —Pero ella fue criada por personas que nunca le enseñaron a no ser horrible. Todos esos niños. Todas esas personas que les hicieron pensar que es divertido o genial tener ese tipo de recordatorio horrible del pasado, todas son personas que necesitan aprender mejor. Necesitan que se les enseñe mejor. —Extendió la mano de Alec. —Tu padre necesita enseñarles mejor, —dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Rafael asintió lentamente, mirando a Iman. —Todavía no quiero volver a verlos entrenar. No quiero tener nada que ver con esos niños. Todavía decían cosas malas sobre la tía Izzy, y eso no es porque no aprendieron mejor, —dijo, y Alec gruñó.

—Eso definitivamente es algo que me hizo enojar, también, así que no te culpo. —Extendió la mano hacia Rafael, quien suspiró y le tendió la mano, dejando que Alec la tomara. —Mira. Lo prometo, eso nunca volverá a suceder. Y cuando entienda de qué instituto ella estaba hablando, aprenderán una dura lección de la Clave, —dijo en serio. —Pero si no quieres volver, está bien. —Sonrió alentador. —Esta semana todos están siendo castigados por esa exhibición de todos modos. Pero si cambias de opinión más adelante, estaré encantado de mostrarte algunas cosas. Y si no quieres verlos entrenar, aún puedes comenzar a aprender sobre historia y runas y otras cosas.

Rafael lo miró por un minuto y luego asintió. —Quiero leer algunos libros, —sugirió y Alec sonrió.

—Mi forma favorita de aprender, —dijo, inclinándose para besar la cabeza de Rafael, incluso si le hizo una mueca. —Te traeré algunos libros a casa. Simplemente no le digas a James que los robé del Instituto.

—Entonces, —dijo Max, interrumpiendo su momento. —No quieren cortarme en pedacitos, ¿verdad?, —Preguntó, y Magnus asintió en serio.

—De ninguna manera quieren lastimarte, —prometió. Max parecía escéptico, pero pareció aceptarlo.

—Bueno. Solo estoy comprobando, —dijo, y Magnus se rió entre dientes, besando su cabello, tomándose un momento para tocar sus pequeños cuernos. Max extendió la mano y los tocó también. —Mis cuernos se verían bien en la pared, pero me gustan más en mi cabeza, —decidió y Alec puso los ojos en blanco.

—Max, ni siquiera bromees sobre eso, —dijo, tendiéndole el brazo para que Max pudiera acercársele y sentarse en su regazo para un abrazo. —Nunca, nunca dejaré que nadie te lastime a ti o a tu papá. Nunca debes preocuparte porque los Cazadores de Sombras te persigan, porque tienes a toda una familia llena de ellos que les patearía el culo.

Max asintió con una mirada seria. —Eres grande y fuerte, Pá. ¡Si alguien lo intentara, los patearías totalmente!, —Dijo, haciendo un puñetazo. —¡Podrías golpear a alguien y su cabeza podría volar!

—Tu padre no puede golpear la cabeza de alguien, —rió Magnus, y Alec solo le guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

—Oye, nunca se sabe. Tal vez yo pueda y tú nunca lo hayas visto, —bromeó y chocó con Max cuando se rió de él. —Aunque, puedo confirmar, a pesar de que ella es una mundana, Clary puede abofetear a los adolescentes muy duro, —dijo y Rafael sonrió ante el recuerdo. —Lo pensará dos veces antes de decir cosas malas sobre las chicas una vez más, ¿eh?

—Es mejor, porque no toleraré que alguien diga cosas malas sobre mis hermanas, —dijo Max audazmente. —Puede que sea pequeño, pero eso solo significa que puedo patearlo en las piernas realmente, muy duro.

Magnus resopló. —Debemos recordarles que la violencia no es la respuesta, pero personalmente, creo que un niño la tuvo, —dijo, y luego señaló a los dos niños. —Pero en la escuela, no golpeas. Nunca. ¿Vale?

Ambos asintieron diligentemente y Alec agachó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa al pensar en todas las peleas que tuvo cuando era un niño pequeño. —Te veo, queridp, no creas que no sé cuán mal niño eras, —dijo Magnus, y Alec levantó la vista, revelando su sonrisa infantil. —Tu hermana ha hablado a menudo sobre como te metes en peleas por todas las cosas. Dijo que tú y Jace luchaban solo por luchar.

Alec se encogió de hombros inocentemente. —¿Me gustaba ganar?, —Intentó y Max se levantó y puso sus manos en sus caderas, pareciendo ofendido.

—¡Pá! ¡No puedes pelear contra tu hermano!, —Lo regañó. —Si golpeo a Rafael, lloraría porque lo lastimé.

—Sí, pá, eso no es genial, —le regañó Rafael, mirándolo con desilusión. —Tú y el tío Jace fueron malos.

Alec rió disimuladamente y se volvió hacia Magnus. —Nuestros niños se están acercando a mí ahora, —dijo, y Magnus sonrió.

—Sí, bueno, criamos a nuestros hijos mejor de lo que tus padres levantaron tu mala cola. —Se inclinó y besó a Alec rápidamente. —Todavía te amo, incluso si fueras un niño malo.

Alec ayudó a Magnus a poner a Iman y Jamila en sus cunas a la hora de la siesta y dejó que los chicos corrieran y jugaran un rato antes de ir a terminar la cena, pero en su camino de regreso, se detuvo en la habitación de Rafael y llamó a su puerta. Cuando Rafael levantó la vista de donde se estaba coloreando con Max, Alec recordó que, incluso si él estaba creciendo, Rafael todavía era solo un niño pequeño. —Oye. Sabes que nunca haría daño a un Subterráneo, ¿no?, —Preguntó vacilante. —Sé que algunas cosas malas fueron reveladas hoy, pero tú sabes que nunca haría daño a una persona inocente solo porque soy un Cazador de sombras.

—Lo sé, pá, —dijo Rafael con una pequeña sonrisa. —Eres mi padre, —dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

Cuando Alec reanudó su viaje por el pasillo, pensó que tal vez, para Rafael, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.


End file.
